


Guilty Pleasures

by Ccodyfern



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Dom Michael, F/M, Mean Michael, Overstimulation, Smut, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccodyfern/pseuds/Ccodyfern





	Guilty Pleasures

Michael had tied you to the headboard, your wrists bruised from the rope. His tall figure towering over the bed, watching you squirm under the vibrator he had pressing against your clit only using his magic to keep it locked in place.

“M-michael, _please_ ” your legs quivering as he let the vibrations increase in power. His headed tilted slightly, watching his work. Looking at you as if you were art he had created. Licking his lips, wanting to devour you, but that’d be showing you mercy. He wasn’t going to give you what you wanted, no, not this soon at least.

“Y/N, didn’t I tell you not to make a sound? Your begging is just pathetic. It’s not a good look.” his smirk wide across his face, walking over to he side of you. Using his powers, a riding crop fell into into his hands. You whimpered just imagining all of the things he planned on doing, your hands fidgeting in your ropes nervously.

“Count with me.” his voice smooth and low, he removed the vibrator from your drenched core just for the moment, hovering over your area with this new whip.

“This one is for being a brat.” he hissed. _Smack_ , your back arched off the bed, yelping out in pain as the crop hit your raw cunt. “ _One_.” you whispered in pain, closing your eyes tight as the sting phased out.

“This one is for speaking when told not to.” _Smack_. Even through the pain, you felt your juices spill from you, dripping down your inner thigh. “ _Two_.”

“And this one…oh, _this one_. Is just because you’re prettier when you’re in pain.” you watched the crop be pulled back, farther than ever before. You squirmed as your body was trying to naturally run from the incoming punishment. _Smack_. You cried out, this one being the most painful one of the bunch. You felt tears leave the sides of your eyes, watching Michael through hooded lids drop the crop and reach his hand up to your throat, gagging you in the process.

“I said count, _slut_.” you felt his grip on your throat tighten, gasping for any air you could get in. You could barely speak, squeaking out a “Three.” just to make him happy. He released you, and moved back to his original place in front of he bed, with a smile of satisfaction on his face.

Without skipping a beat, the vibrator ended up back on your clit, pressing down harder than ever before. You felt your body heat up, feeling a pressure in your stomach. “ _Oh fuck, michael_ …” your voice hoarse, the pleasure was coming over you all too soon. You felt yourself unravel, your walls tightening and your legs shaking. “ _m-michael_ ” you breathed out, trying to regain your breath.

“I’m not done with you yet.”

//

Your view of his gold locks in between your legs was breath-taking. Your head thrown back in pure ecstasy, feeling his tongue lap up every single drop of you. His tongue darting in and out of your pussy, using his thumb to rub circles over you sensitive nub.

“ _michael_ ” you moaned out, grabbing a hold of his long hair, squeezing tight as you felt his tongue lick you up and down. His hands on both your thighs, his grip so strong to keep you locked in place, not giving you the chance to squirm as his face was buried in your cunt. You hips pushing yourself further into his face, moving them up and down with his tongue.

“So greedy, little one.” he stopped, making you cry out, you looked down at him indulging in the sight of your cum around his mouth. Biting your lip and holding in a moan, he push your legs back together, meeting laying down beside you now. You pulled at your restraints as you felt his feather light touch on your chest, grabbing hold of one of your breasts. He licked around the nipple, making sure to leave it nice and wet. Soon enough, he found himself sucking on you. Taking your nipple in his mouth, and keeping it between his teeth, making you clench your jaw in pain. He kept nibbling and biting on your nipple, making sure to cup the other one so it he had full attention on both. You felt his tongue flick it, lips still puckered and sucking.

“Michael you’re hurting me.” you pleaded, trying to pull yourself from him, which only made him bite down harder, surprising you as he slapped your other breast. You felt that all too familiar swell of tears, you eyes shutting tight to keep anything from coming out. He let go of your nipple, looking up into your eyes with a sinister look.

“Your pleading only encourages me, _bitch_. Stop crying.” he warned you, you sniffled trying to hold back anymore tears, watching his hand drop down to your pussy, his ring finger spreading your folds and massaging you.

“Your little cunt seems to be crying too, good thing i’m here to make it all better.” and with those words you felt yourself being stretched, his ring finger teasing your entrance slowing, going in and out at an unbearably slow pace.

He added a finger, quickening the pace, pumping in and out of you again. You felt your legs quiver, his position soon changing, he was in between your legs, kneeling while fingering you. His free hand trailing up your body until it reached your throat, squeezing your neck until you felt your air constricted. Your body was shaking due to his fingers working overtime in you, feeling yourself drip out of the sides, coating his fingers all too well. Your body moving with him, hearing the sounds of your sweet cunt being torn apart by him. Your eyes rolled back, not knowing how to endure this pain and pleasure mixture. His grip on your throat not letting up as you felt your orgasm creep up, not giving you anytime to prepare as it ripped through you. Simultaneously, the outskirts of your vision becoming grey, blocking out more and more of you vision, until you finally gave into the void.

//

You were woken, feeling cold water all over you face and body, still chained to the bed, your state of shock caused you to back up into the headboard.

“ _w-what happened_.” your head was pounding, eyelids heavy watching Michael taking up space in front of you. He was watching you with no emotion on his face, always so intimidating even when he was in his most vulnerable state. Almost fully undressed, his eyes darkened, grabbing your ankles and pulling you further down the bed, making your wrist yank at your chains.

He wouldn’t answer you, his face was still, he was almost angry at you. His motions were more pointed, the looks he gave you more aggressive, the way he held down your waist as he pulled his cock out more scary. You looked down at his large manhood, he rubbed himself on you, leaving a trail of pre-cum all over your cunt.

Holding your waist down, he pushed into you, eliciting a strong groan from him and a loud moan from you. Not giving you any chance to realize what had happened before and what is going on now, his thrust so sharp and quick, they were meant to make you wince in pain. Feeling him use you up ruthlessly, getting off on your pain. Every time he pulled out, more of your cum was scattered along his dick, watching him look down he chuckled at how he made your body so needy.

With a wave of his hands, your ropes let you free, your hands almost instantly meeting his abdomen, pushing him back as far as you could hoping it would help the constant jolts of pain he was providing you with him trust.

“ _No no no_ ” he shook his head, grabbing your swollen wrists and pinning them on the sides of your head, also pushing deeper into your soaked core than ever before. His eyes rolled back, his adams apple bobbing as he was trying to hold back animalistic groans. Your pussy felt so good around him, taking him in so well. Stretching over and over just for his pleasure.

“ _Mmmm_ ” he pushed into you, finally releasing his hot seed so deep into you it was basically spilling from your mouth. You watched as he stood hovering over you, feeling him soften inside of you. His head fell, chest heaving, finally releasing himself from you.

“Michael, please… let me cum.” your pussy dripped out all of him, you looked up watching as his blue eyes saw right through you, rubbing his cum all over your pussy, and then taking the remainder into your mouth. Sucking your fingers clean.

He laughed at you, walked away as he began to get dressed. Your eyebrows furrowed, blinking fast- _what? what was he doing?_

“Please….Mic-” he quickly cut you off, motioning his hand up.

“ _Michael, please let me cum, michael, michael , michael”_ he chuckled, mimicking you in a high pitched girly voice. You pouted, sitting up and frowning while kneeling up on the bed.

“You beg for all my attention, yet you black out when it’s given to you. Maybe when you’ve been more grateful you can cum. Until then, your punishment is this.”


End file.
